Domestic Violence
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: *AU* John has just moved back to Llanview. He is shocked when he recognizes the battered woman on a domestic violence call as his ex. Can he help her and her little girl while she recovers? Can he keep them safe from her abusive husband.


Domestic Violence

AN: WARNING: there will be violent, explicit detailed scenes of non-consensual sex and abuse in this story.

"Have you been fucking my brother behind my back?" Todd Manning screamed as he roughly grabbed her wrists and began to squeeze them.

"No...it wasn't like that Todd, I just gave him a hug because he's upset over Tea's death...it didn't mean anything."

"Like hell it didn't. Do you think I don't notice you flaunting your body like a little whore whenever he comes around?" He asked as he backhanded her.

"Please Todd don't...I'm sorry, it will never happen again," Marty Saybrooke whimpered as she backed away from him in fear.

"It's too late for your apologies Marty. If you're going to act like a whore then I have no other choice but to treat you like one," he said as he removed his belt.

He threw her down on the bed and held her wrists down with one hand as he removed his pants with the other one.

"Please don't...you're hurting me," Marty continued to whimper.

He hiked up her skirt and tore her underpants off with one hand as he slapped her face over and over again with his other hand.

"You are my wife, not his," he shouted as he pushed himself roughly into her.

XOXOXO

Eva hid in the closet as she dialed the police like her Mommie had taught her.

"Please come. Todd's really angry and he's hurting my mommie again," Eva whispered into the phone as she prayed that Todd wouldn't discover her hiding place.

XOXOXO

Detective McBain was just getting settled into his new office. He had recently moved back home after he had spent almost four years living in Port Charles New York.

He was putting away his files when his phone rang.

"McBain," he answered.

"Detective Mcbain, there's a domestic dispute going on at 666 Winchester Drive that I need you to respond to," the dispatcher stated.

"I'm on my way," he said as he grabbed his badge and gun off his desk and headed out of his office.

XOXOXO

Todd pounded into her harder and harder as he held her down until he emptied his seed into her and then he released her.

He was filled with sudden remorse as his anger faded with the orgasm and he saw her bruised and battered body.

"I'm...I'm sorry Marty. I don't know what came over me, but it won't happen again," he said as he pulled out of her and zipped up his pants.

"Say something Marty," Todd said as there was a loud knock at the door.

"Damnit...I'll get rid of them," Todd said as he walked to the front door. "What do you want?" Todd growled.

"We got a call about a domestic dispute," John said as he flashed his badge.

"I don't know who called you, but everything's fine here," Todd grunted.

"Then you won't mind if I take a look around here," John said as he walked into the house.

XOXOXO

Eva slowly opened the door and ran to her mommie's side when she realized that Todd was no longer in the room.

"Mommy," Eva cried as she climbed up onto the bed and hugged her. She knew that something was wrong with her mom when she didn't hug her back.

XOXOXO

"Actually I do mind. My wife is very sick and the last thing that she needs is to deal with unexpected guests," Todd lied.

"Don't go...my mommie's not moving," Eva whimpered as she ran out into the living room and tugged at John's sleeve.

John looked into the little's girl's eyes and he felt a connection to her...there was something so familiar about her, but he couldn't place how he knew her.

"Will you take me to your mommie?" John asked as he grabbed the little girl's hand.

John felt sick as Eva led him into the bedroom and he saw her. Her clothes were torn and tattered and her face was bruised and bloody, but he knew it was her. "Oh my god...Marty," he gasped as he went to her side.

XOXOXO

"Marty," John gasped. It had been almost four years since he had seen her. When he moved back he knew that he would eventually run into her, but not like this.

She was so still and frozen on the bed and there was no recognition in her tear-filled eyes. He felt frozen, unsure of how to help her. The only thing that he was sure of was that he wanted the man that had hurt her to pay.

"You're going to pay for this you sick bastard," John said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Todd.

"Please don't hurt him," Eva whimpered as she cuddled closer to her mommie, hiding under the covers.

John's finger trembled on the trigger. As much as he wanted to pull the trigger, he couldn't not with Marty's little girl in the room. Marty's little girl, who he knew was most likely his little girl as well. He couldn't hurt her anymore than she had already been hurt.

"I'm not going to kill you, but you're going to prison for beating and raping her."

"It wasn't rape, she likes it rough," Todd said intentionally trying to goad John into hitting him. He knew that if the detective hit him then he could use that to get out of any trouble he might be in.

"You're disgusting," John said as he roughly pulled Todd's hands behind his back and placed the handcuffs over his wrists and read him his Miranda rights.

"I need backup and an ambulance," John said into his walkie talkie.

"It's okay Marty, I'm never going to let him or anybody else hurt you," John said as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Don't touch her...she's mine," Todd fumed.

"Not anymore...she isn't."

"Fish, get this disgusting piece of filth out of my face, I'm going to go to the hospital with her," John said as Officer Oliver Fish walked into the room with the paramedics behind him.

"Come on Eva, your mommie will be safe now," he said scooping the little girl into his arms as the paramedics loaded Marty onto a stretcher.

XOXOXO

"I know my rights, I get a phone call," Todd shouted as Fish brought him into the police station.

"Make your phone call and then I'm going to book you," Fish said as he handcuffed Todd to the desk.

Todd picked up the phone and called Tea.

"Get your ambulance chasing ass down to the station. I need you to get me out of trouble."

"What did you do this time?" Tea asked.

"Just get your ass down here," Todd said as he hung up the phone. The sooner he got out of this mess the sooner he could find out where John McBain had taken his family.

XOXOXO

John carried Eva into the hospital as they rushed Marty into an exam room.

"Is my mommie going to be okay?" Eva asked.

"She's going to be just fine. I promise that I'm not going to let anything ever happen to your mom again."

"What's going to happen to me?" Eva asked.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make sure that you're taken care of while your mom is recovering," John said as he paid for a bottle of Apple Juice.

He handed it to Eva and then pulled out his phone.

"Mike, it's John...can you do me a couple of favors?"

"What do you need John?"

"Marty's in the hospital and I would feel a lot better if you were on her case."

"I'm on my way to the hospital as we speak. What was the other favor?" Mike asked.

Marty's little girl Eva needs a place to stay while Marty's in the hospital. I don't want to put her in the system, do you think that Marcie can watch her while I'm working."

"Yeah...it's not a problem John. Marcie loves little kids and she'll take great care of Eva."

"Thanks Mike," John said as he hung up the phone.

John sat with Eva as they waited for Marcie to come and get her.

"Did Todd ever hurt you?" John asked.

"No, just mommie. He yells and hits her a lot. He always makes her cry. I don't want to stay with Todd any longer."

"Todd's in jail. I'm never going to let him near you or your mom again," John promised.

"Is this Eva?" Marcie asked as she walked into the waiting room.

"Eva, this is Marcie, she's going to watch you for a couple of hours until I get off of work."

"Hi Marcie," Eva said as she placed her hand in hers.

"I'll be by in a couple of hours to pick her up. Thanks Marcie," John stated as Marcie walked away with the little girl.

John carefully emptied the juice out of the bottle and headed towards the hospital lab. He had to know if Eva was his daughter.


End file.
